


Tattoo

by Detle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Knotting, M/M, Monster Castiel, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Top Castiel, Underage Sex, pseudo-alpha Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detle/pseuds/Detle
Summary: Dean was only out because they were out of rations, and he went to the gas station for more snacks. He wasn't expecting what would happen when he crossed paths with this thing that leaped out at him one second, then disappeared the next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/gifts).



> It seems to me that inspiration only comes to me when I’m drunk. And when I was younger, and still in high school, my muses was a constant companion. So, please don’t hurt my feelings too badly. Though critique is welcomed. Especially with my spelling and grammar.  
> Oh! This AU is dedicated to http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv, because I am a pervert (we all are, its just I’m brave enough to admit it right now.) My inspirations also comes from the series: Dragonback.  
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THEIR IDEAS OF WHICH THEY WERE CONCEIVED, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SMUT THAT OTHER PEOPLE CAN ENJOY!!!!!!!  
> (It is confirmed that I could only write this when I’m drunk. I hope my liver doesn’t fail me to give you this.)

Dean was only out of the motel room because that they were running low on rations for the following days that John was still out hunting. Plus Sammy was complaining about only having mac and cheese for the past five days in a row.

He waited until his younger brother was asleep. Triple checking that he had the cash, his hunting knife, the room key, and a fake id were all safely tucked into his pockets.

There was a gas station having a sale on snacks, a little ways up the road. At least three miles, tops. Not too far by Dean’s standards. John’s latest hunt was a couple towns over, and the leads was only of ghouls. So he was confidant that there wasn’t much to by worried about. There just could be rattle snakes and a coyote. 

But his paranoia plagued him to make sure that the door was locked, and to keep his left hand on the handle of his knife as he left the parking lot, onto the pitch black side of the freeway.

It was eerie in a way, that there wasn’t much street lamps. Only illuminating the motel parking lot and the gas station. Between them, the only lights were weakly coming from the stars.

He didn’t have much fear of the dark, even of his earliest memories, when he was much younger. Dean couldn’t put this weird feeling in his gut into words. It was an unsettling feeling that something was wrong. Like there was something in the dark, just patiently waiting for its moment to take action.

Watching him to stumble. The opportunity to strike.

At first, when he set out from the parking lot, he was walking. Now, with a presence, he was jogging. Nearly sprinting to try and out-distance the eyes of a creature that he couldn’t really see because of the gloom of the night.

Dean could only pick up his own feet thudding against the sand and rocks of the desert. His tight breathing and rapid heartbeat in his ears. Green eyes still adjusting to the weak starlight on the side of the freeway in the middle of the night.

As far as he could tell, that he only made a quarter of the way to the gas station from the motel. Years of training drilled into his head from his father made sure that his senses stayed alert. Never taking his hand off of the handle of his knife. Even if it made running awkward as he stayed parallel of the road.

He could still feel the unwanted gaze stay glued to his back, no matter how fast he was going. 

Right as he was making towards the halfway mark from his destination, something large leaped right before him.

Dean ripped out his knife from inside his coat. He was only five-ten, but this thing was a good head taller than he was. Reflective blue eyes stared back at him as Dean stumbled into a halt. Breathing labored as he got into a fighting stance. 

Even with the darkness surrounding both of them, he could make out that it was both scaly and hairy at the same time. Long limbs and a prehensile tail; that was raised over it’s back, like a scorpion that was about to inject its venom into prey.

Other than breathing, Dean could tell that it was about to strike. The tell-tale signs of it’s muscles bunching up underneath the skin. The sound of the paws digging into the rocks. Head lowering, trying to get it’s whole body lower to the ground. 

Dean wasn’t mistaken that it was a sign of submission. 

He gripped his knife in a position so that when it did move, that he could either stab or swipe.

Anger curled in the back of his throat. Ready for the instance of motion. Dean’s lip curled, showing off his own teeth in a snarl. White knuckled grip on the handle. 

He charged. And he knew that the creature wasn’t expecting it, because the thing lifted it’s head up before leaping. 

Right at Dean.

Paws as large and as deadly as a tiger outstretched towards his body. Glaring blue eyes bored down on him. Then he swung his arm out, to cut the beast. Wound the thing, even if he was mauled or killed in the process. Because Dean Winchester would never be known to go down without a fight. (Even if he was only sixteen years old, not yet able to take down a monster on his own hunt.)

There was no pain. No sound. And no trace of the thing of seconds before. One blink before the showdown of a beast and Dean, it was gone. 

The teenager stumbled a little, because there was no body for him to slice into. Spinning around to see if it was behind him. Nothing.

Dean only stayed in one place for a moment before tucking his knife back into his coat and taking off for the station for supplies.

Nearly twenty minutes passed when he arrived at the gas station.

Still running on adrenaline, he barged in, startling the cashier. A little out of breath as he walked down the aisles of the meagre selections. Grabbing chips, juice, and cans of food to cook for the next couple of days before John returned. All the while still trying to figure out where that monster went. How it supposedly disappeared. Thoughts came up blank, even as he stood there, taking out the cash to pay for his items.

When everything was in bags and paid for, he calmly walked back outside, his hand returning into his coat to grip the knife handle once more.

Fast walking back towards the motel, to a still hopefully asleep younger brother.

Hyper aware of his surroundings, every other moment he looked over his shoulders in case that thing was back. But, this time around there was no eyes watching him. Dean wouldn’t let down his guard as he trekked back to the safety of the room. Ears alert to catch any noise that wasn’t his own. 

It didn’t take that long to finally arrive at the door. Unlocking it with a key, and making sure that no other person was about when he stood there. He slid in and making sure that all the locks were engaged and the supernatural ones were too.

He stood at the door for a couple of minutes, just listening to his younger brother breathing, and some of their neighbors moaning through the thin walls. 

Plastic bags rustling as he toed off his shoes and tiptoed to the little refrigerator, pulling out the snacks as quietly as he could. Placing them on the tiny counter space, and Sam better not complain about having not much of selection to eat from.

Because he wasn’t going out again.

Fuck that shit. 

He knows that he wasn’t going out during the day, because Sammy would pester him that he should come. And Dean wasn’t going out during the night, unnerved that thing was still out there. 

Dean would smother his brother if he complains about the chips being too spicy or if he doesn’t want beans.

After taking everything out, and he put the empty bags into the trash; he suddenly felt exhaustion over take him. Not bothering to take off his clothes, he fell onto the bed. Dean was out before his head hit the pillow.

In his dreams, Dean felt a ghost of a whisper that something was moving over his skin. But this was a dream. Nothing to be worried about. It was just his imagination playing over the events of his night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in the same night. Do not expect this to be reoccurring, when I finally get my muses into line, it may take days for new chapters!

“Dean! Dean, wake up!” Sammy was shaking his shoulder near violent to rouse him from sleep. Practically yelling.

“Uh- Wha-” The teenager slurred. Still blurry-eyed as his eyes darted around the room before focusing on his younger brother right next to his bed.

Even though his hair was short, it was flat on one side. Dried drool streaks on his right cheek. Dean could feel sweat making his shirt stick onto his skin. Sleeping with his clothes -other than a thin t-shirt and boxers- made him run hot, especially whenever they stayed in a place that was in the desert. And there wasn’t a really good working AC in the room.

“-didn’t you wait for me to come with you?” Sammy said. Light brown eyes accusingly stared at him. His younger brother pouting; with his hands on his hips.

The teenager groaned, threw his arm over his eyes. Trying to fall back asleep.

But Sammy wouldn’t stand to be ignored. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” He continued to pester him, making sure that Dean stayed awake to answer his questions.

“Because, dad wouldn’t want you to.”

“Dad’s not here! And as long as you were with me, he doesn’t have to know!” Sam retorted. 

Sighing loudly, Dean levered himself up, propping himself on the headboard. Rubbing his face, then sliding his hands over his hair. But he knew that the only way to fix his hair or to fully wake up was to take a shitty lukewarm shower in the motel bathroom.

“I’m not going over this with you, again, so quit your bitchin’.” Dean mumbled.

“Jerk.” Sammy automatically replied. “Do you want breakfast?” His younger asked him with a smile. He knew that Dean didn’t like the way Sam made cereal, with too much milk. It was his own little way of getting back at his older brother.

He growled at Sammy, making a swipe at him that the younger boy dodged. Laughing as he skipped towards the refrigerator. Getting the paper bowls and plastic spoons ready then getting the milk and cereal.

Dean sighed once more, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. Quickly grabbing clean clothes and his body wash as he made his way over to the bathroom. Musing his younger brother’s hair as he passed by. Chuckling under his breath as Sammy lightly punched into his side before resuming making his own bowl of breakfast.

Locking the door behind him, Dean shrugged his coat off. Throwing his shirt onto the tiled floor like it personally offended him. Wiggling out of his pants and underwear at the same time. Hopping around until he got his socks off. 

Then turning the water on, not even waiting until it warmed before standing underneath the spray. Dean knows its not going to get much warmer. The heat of the desert prevented that. Because the only time to get a nice hot shower was to wait until it was midday. 

Scrubbing down his body, rinsing; then lathering his hair with a thick dollop of shampoo, rinsing. He shut the water off after only five minutes of washing. 

Dean never took long showers, at least not when Sammy was awake.

Grabbing his spare towel he briskly dried himself. Quickly donning his clean clothes on as he used his fingers to comb his hair. Picking up the dirty laundry he padded barefoot back into the room.

Sammy was sitting on his own bed, still munching away at his food while watching cartoons on the TV.

There was enough milk and cereal for him, then they were out. Good thing he hand the insight to buy muffins and orange juice.

Because on the days that Sammy didn’t have his morning meal, he was real cranky until lunch when he had food in his stomach.

Smirking to himself, and trying not to let last night bother him all that much he prepared his food before placing himself next to his younger brother on the bed to watch TV.

Either one of them giggling with mouths full of food, lightly nudging each other during the commercials before everything was consumed. His younger brother pushed his bowl and spoon onto his own empty one fore dashing into the bathroom for his own shower.

Alone, Dean got this unnerving feeling that he wasn’t alone. Even if Sam was in the bathroom. 

The noises from the TV, the sounds of their neighbors are also awake and moving around on the other side of the walls drowned out. This weird sensation of something was brushing over his skin could be felt on his torso, and his legs. Like there was a snake underneath his clothes; slowly moving around, pausing them gliding around happened in intervals.

Before he could rip his shirt off and find the source of this presence, Sammy yelled through the bathroom door, asking Dean if he could get his pants from his backpack.

Frowning, he got up to throw away the trash, he went over to Sam’s bag to grab the requested clothing. He cracked open the door and thrusting his arm through the door with the pants for his younger brother.

Dean received a muffled ‘thank you’ before the water was running.

The teenager returned to his seat to resume watching the TV.

Thinking of plans on what to preoccupy his brother on activities, so he doesn’t suffer Sammy’s attitude on wanting to be a normal kid. Being in school. Not traveling all of the damn time.

In the back of his mind, he was aware of this foreign feeling that something was also in their room. That wasn’t him nor his brother.

When Sammy finally got out of the bathroom, still toweling his hair dry as he chattered on about something. 

Dean went over to his own bag to pull out a board game that they haven’t played with for two days now. Hopefully that was enough to entertain his brother into not bitching of being cooped up in their tiny motel room.

His younger brother mustered a strained smile as he noticed what he was doing. Knowing that they weren’t going out of the room today too. Guilt rushed into his chest as Sammy sat on the floor in front of him. Picking his character, and thinking of other things that they could do to pass the time.

“You know, that there is going to be a fair just a mile down the road…” Dean cautiously ventured. Doing quick calculations in his head on how much money they had left and would it be enough for rides or snacks or any other thing that could cheer Sammy up.

“Really?!” His brother exclaimed, smiling wide that reached his eyes. His hopeful tone and expression gave Dean flutterings that he wasn’t sure that was his own. 

“I still have enough for a snack and two rides if you want to go.” Dean smiled back. “We got to get ready though.” His hands gathered up the game board once more. 

Sam shot up, jamming his feet into his shoes and donning his own jacket, that was inside out.

Dean laughed, joy bubbled as he fixed his brother’s appearance before doing the same.

Making sure that he had his knife, motel keys, and the left over cash before ushering Sammy out and locking the door.

While he watched Sammy skip and run in excitement, he was acutely aware of the sensation across his skin.

He knows its not his fucking heat. It wasn’t his four month cycle yet, he had a month to go before he needed to go back to Bobby’s for the safe room designed for Omega’s estrus period. Where he would go half mad, that compelled him to have an Alpha’s knot and to be bred.

Though most of his attention was absorbed in making his brother happy. Listening to what he wanted to do first, and asking how long they could stay there.

John hasn’t contacted the room for three days now, so there was little chance he was going to call them today. And whenever he did call, it was during the late evenings right when Sammy was in bed. They had time where they both can act and be their age.

But that weird feeling Dean had wouldn’t stop bothering him. Like he wasn’t alone with his own body. It was creepy, but right now he was just going to focus on Sammy right now. 

Later, when Sam was tucked in bed and fast asleep, he’ll check what’s going on underneath his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!

As the brothers were checking out the rides and the cheapest food stands, Dean was always aware of this phantom feeling that something was moving across his skin. He made sure that his musings never entertained the expressions of his face as he laughed and enjoyed the day. Making sure that Sammy was always in his line of sight whenever he bounded excitedly from one attraction to the next.

Dean could only afford three rides and two snacks.

The day was slipping by in enjoyment, before he had to usher his younger brother into returning back to the motel. Because Dean isn’t always that sure when John would call them for updates, hell, he might show up at the room while they were out.

His younger brother didn’t kick up much of a fuss after the teenager promised to make him beans for late lunch, and to help him catch up with his studies.

Sam yammered on how much fun the day was, of wanting to do that once more. At least whenever they’d have a chance to. Because they knew it wasn’t guarantied that they’d find another place that had small fairs or nearby parks to run all that energy out. Or whenever they would crash at Bobby’s place where Sam would go to school during the day. (Dean would only attend school to pass with grades that would allow him a GED.)

Before too long, they were in their room, shrugging out of jackets and turning the TV back on for more cartoons. Dean washed up then getting started on warming up the beans.

Sammy was glued to his spot, watching Johnny Bravo, lightly joking that he shared similar quirks with Dean. The teenager muttering under his breath about Sammy being a ‘bitch’ as he watched his cooking.

It didn’t take all that long before the food was done. 

“Turn that off and eat at the table.” Dean instructed. Pouring the beans into two plates. With saltine crackers to go along with them.

“Yes, Mom,” his younger brother teased. Smirking as he walked towards the little table.

Dean gently smacked the back of Sam’s head when he sat down. “You may be a little Alpha, but I’m still older than you. I’m still your brother.” He chided.

When they were both seated, Dean could hear Sam’s quiet muttered prayer before digging in. Somehow, it caused that weird slithering sensation to get stronger crawling over his skin. The teenager filed that away for closer inspection as he also began eating his own food.

————————

Dean waited once more until Sammy was tucked into his own bed. After going over his papers of school work that he printed from the library before they went on this little “family trip”.

He grabbed his sleeping clothes and headed off to the bathroom for a shower. Clean away the dust that settled in his hair and skin. 

This time around he paid more attention when he stripped out of his clothes.

What he found startled him. But years of training pummeled into his head by his father suppressed the yelp that clawed from his throat. 

It looked like a tattoo of a creature that had a mixed appearance of a wolf and a giant lizard. And it was massive. The head of it rested over his heart, its arms curled over his biceps; the body of it curled around his torso. And the legs of it was spun around his right leg while the tail was on his left.

Colors ranging from midnight black to tan; the eyes were this same piercing blue from the thing of last night.

Dean gaped at it in the mirror, hands coming up to feel his own skin. But he noticed a difference of this “tattoo” and his skin. There was this thin raised edge whenever his hands swept up or down.

Still staring at the head of this tattoo, he noticed that the eyes fucking blinked at him.

Then he finally discovered the source of the weird movement, because the thing shifted around, gliding over his skin. Dean could feel goosebumps left in the wake when it changed position.

Shocked into stillness, the teen just watched as it moved. Then he noticed that the forelegs was curled above and below his elbows so that its paws rested right over his hands. It’s own body was still coiled around his torso, but the back legs and tail moved as well. 

Quickly looking down as to try and figure out where they moved. Dean could also feel the sensation also covered his ass. Twisting around so that his back faced the mirror so that he could watch; the hindquarters of the thing completely covered his behind from hip to hip. 

Like his arms, the back legs curled his own until the paws were resting on his feet. The tail was spun parallel, but still on his left leg.

Dean’s calm didn’t last that long.

He lifted his right hand up to strike where the head was.

“Don’t.” A voice that was deep, that had this sort of rasp to it ordered.

Once more Dean stood immobile as he continued to stare. Then he glanced down his chest. And it was the weirdest thing, it was like a crocodile with only its head surfacing the water. But it wasn’t an ordinary animal in a body of water.

This was a monster violating his personal space, using his body for some reason that Dean doesn’t know why. 

Green eyes glared down with this mounting anger, he swiftly hit the head of this thing.

Instead he punched his own breast of where the head was. It quickly sunk back and shifted before Dean’s closed fist landed.

Pain radiated from his chest. Gasping, and rubbing away the ache.

That voice came back again. “I told you not to do that.”

An Omegan growl escaped Dean’s throat as he lifted his fist once more to lash out.

But before he could land another hit. The thing moved again, this time tightening its own body to immobilize Dean’s.

“Be reasonable, your only going to hurt yourself.” It sighed.

Dean grit his teeth in flexing his muscles in to trying dislodge the monster. “Get the fuck off of me!” He demanded.

“I am afraid that I cannot do that. Please let me explain.”

“Fuck no!”

Right before he was about to scream to let the whole world know, and to wake up his younger brother; it loosened then sprang from the teenager’s skin.

Before Dean the creature stood. On four legs. It’s wolf-like head was lowered. Spine arched like an angry cat; tail positioned over it’s back like a scorpion. The paws were at least as large as a tigers. It had this black fur mane that much like a lions. Then lead between the shoulder blades down the spine and ended two feet away from the tip of the tail. The rest of the body was covered in tanned scales. 

Three inch curved claws that were digging into the tiled floor, as if braced for impact.

“Please let me explain” It reiterated.

Dean was running on adrenaline to listen to much. He foolishly charged the monster in the tiny cramped bathroom.

The teenager found himself pinned beneath the massive creature a second later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for confusing my readers. There are some things that I would like to clear up, that I don’t know the characters that well, I’ve only watched two episodes of Supernatural; and I only own two books from the Dragonback series. (Castiel is loosely based off of this alien from said Dragonback books. He’s a completely made up supernatural monster.)  
> I’ve read so many fanfic’s of Supernatural, and in turn I don’t know them that well. So they are going to be OOC. Readers: bear with me because this AU is made while I am drunk!  
> Hopefully this chapter will answer any other questions that I haven’t gotten out of the way. Enjoy!

Dean had the air knocked out of him when the thing pinned him to the floor. Only a thud of his back hitting the floor was much like of a person that just slipped. Sammy was asleep, and therefore not startled into awareness from the sound.

Green eyes glared balefully up at the thing over him. Anger licked underneath his skin, but still he was trying to make his lungs work properly before snarking at it.

“What the fuck are you?” He snarled. Baring his teeth.

The thing was quiet for a couple moments. Shifting minutely as blue eyes also stared down at him. It’s large paws never leaving his shoulders to ensure that Dean doesn’t sit up.

A thought dawned on Dean, that he was naked. Being subdued by a stronger being. Blood rushed to the surface of his skin; blushing from his cheeks down his chest, between his small breasts. He doesn’t have that tight control that his father does, arousal was battling along his anger; which started the slick that was produced from his asshole.

Mortification clouded the teenager’s mind, thinking of ways of trying to figure out a way to get back onto his feet. 

“Have you calmed enough?” It’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“What the fuck are you?” Dean said once more. 

The thing slowly moved back, releasing Dean to enable him to back away from it. Dean had his back against the door, knees drawn up to try and conceal his modesty. 

“I… I am Castiel…” It said. The thing shifted around, like it wasn’t all that sure on what to say. 

Dean’s eyes were tracking each minuscule movement it made. That it mostly breathed through the mouth; and memories from nature documents flashed through his head, that reptiles drew in scents with their tongues, and large cats had a gland in the roof of their mouths. Specialized for scenting.

He didn’t know that his blush could intensify, and he could justifiably tell that he was as bright at a fucking tomato. 

Black pupils filled it’s eyes, that only a small sliver of blue was ringed. Like Castiel was filtering and responding the pheromones that Dean was emitting from his own scent glands and slick he was producing.

“Y-you didn’t answer my question. What the fuck are you?!” Using a harsh tone in trying to clear up the tension that formed between them. Dean once more growled.

“My kind, or rather what my brothers and I call ourselves, are Gelum.” Castiel said. 

‘Brothers,’ Dean thought, ‘which in turn that makes Castiel a male…’

Even though Dean has been chasing girls, that doesn’t negate his preferences towards boys/men. Anyone that is strong enough to subdue him, well… makes Dean hot under the collar.

“And, what is a ‘Gelum’?” The teenager heard his voice, not even realizing that he asked.

Castiel drew in a lungful of air, exhaling it sharply between his teeth. “Castellani, is what we are in a different meaning. Stationed. To defend, be ready for battle.” Castiel said. “It is hard for me to speak in this tongue, for I am not used to it.”

“Oh… Kay…”

Dean tried to alter his position so that his discarded clothes were within reach so that he could dress. Not that comfortable being buttnaked in front of Castiel. Gelum. Castellani. Whatever.

Before that he could snatch up his pants, a large paw moved before his fingers could skim the fabric, pressed down on the article of clothing. Large green eyes stared at Castiel’s paw for nearly a moment of time, taking note on the sheer size, of how it was like a mix between a human hand and a tiger forepaw. Claws that were two inches long; curved with razor pointed tips, thick at the base. And they were retractable too, just like a cats.

“Now that I have properly introduced myself, it is only fair that you should too.” Castiel stated. 

Not budging an inch even when the teenager tried to tug his pants free.

Feeling peeved, that override the initial inappropriate craving, sarcasm heavily tinted his tone: “Well, I’m betting that your not deaf when you’ve been hitching a ride on my person. You already know my name when you uninvitedly sticked on my body all fucking day.”

Both occupants of the bathroom were quiet for an untold amount of minutes. 

“I wish I could explain more, Dean. But I am afraid that my time is limited to indulge you in such matters.” The Gelum finally spoke up.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mea-” Dean snarked but was abruptly lost his voice when he noticed that something slipped down between Castiel’s hind-legs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Tomorrow I am going to work, for a little trial period, and if the boss likes me, then I am hired full time. (Seems to me that whenever I try and write and complete a fic, something comes up.) Wish me luck!  
> But……. that would also mean that I would have less time devoting in finishing this little project of mine. Because I am a carpenter, and that shit takes its toll on a person. And I need this job. So fucking bad! Lets just see what happens, I’ll update you later on.

“Oh, HELL no!” Dean wasn’t aware that he spoke, he didn’t really feel his body moving without his commands. His leg shot up and kicked Castiel on his snout. Scrabbling around to run back into the room, to try and grab one of his weapons.

Before he could wrestle the bathroom door open, Castiel had him pinned once more.

The Gelum was breathing rapidly. Like it was exerting himself, but Dean had a couple guesses why.

Neither of them spoke for a minute.

“I am sorry for this,” Castiel whispered.

With the Gelum’s large body coving Dean’s back, one paw gripped his lower face to encase his mouth. The other paw then reached till it rested on Dean’s left him, pulling his lower body away from the door. Rough scales and fur brushed the teenager’s skin, claws retracted but sharp teeth grazed.

Thoughts froze inside Dean’s skull, anticipating scenarios with by the second were becoming more real. 

MOVE, FUCKING MOVE! The teenager’s body demanded. Before Dean could rise his arm up to strike the Gelum with his elbow, razor sharp teeth clamped onto where his neck met his shoulder.

His body convulsed, a fresh new wave of arousal spiked up his heart, and more slick trailed down his thighs. That’s when Castiel moved, drawing himself closer to the teenager. 

Dean faintly noticed that something was prodding and leaving sticky trails of fluid on his backside. Instincts, his Omegan nature flooding the forefront of his brain, the teenager let out a Call. He crooned at the Gelum. 

The appendage slipped between his asscheeks, a few times the tip caught onto his rim, but never fulling entering. It was like Castiel was teasing him.

His restraint didn’t hold out that long. Suddenly, Castiel growled, muscles tensed, then the prodding sensation quickly honed onto Dean’s anus. Though the tip was tapered and thin, it entered the teenager’s virgin orifice. He didn’t feel that initial sting that others of Dean’s peer group gossiped about.

What it did though, was releasing his lungs out air. 

It just kept on getting stranger on from there. It felt like something was slowly crawling up his birth canal. As it was inching forward, Castiel’s cock was getting thicker, making it harder even with the amount of slick Dean was producing.

An untold sum of time passed by before Castiel finally stopped, till his hips were completely flush to Dean’s ass.

Castiel then released the Omega’s flesh from between his jaws, and dropping his paw from the Omega’s own mouth.

Drawing in a large breaths, Dean didn’t say anything. He’s not even sure that he could formulate words. He was hyperaware of the shivers of the body that was sealed onto his back. Tremors that traveled to the cock that was currently lodged into his ass.

He was having an internal battle with his instincts; baring his teeth while he was still Calling Out towards the Alpha.

Right before Dean could struggle anew, the Gelum drew his hips back, and the dragging sensations on his untouched insides rendered Dean speechless. Then suddenly, Castiel rammed forward, punching out even more air out of the teenager.

A little grunt of surprise traitorously escaped his throat.

Dean wasn’t able to make any other noises but low grunts and cutoff moans as Castiel continued his strong thrusts. With each impact of hips to his ass was like a stopper to his lungs to properly form words.

The long cock thrusting away inside didn’t exactly collide into his prostate, more along the lines of constantly dragging over it.

Pleasure that seemed to never end. 

Dean’s little Omega cock was just swaying with the movements, hard and a deep red. Before he knew it, with the persistent pleasure he was receiving, he came.

Small amounts of sterile seed spat out from his own penis. His internal muscles clamped and released over and over. As if trying to grab hold of Castiel’s own and keeping it from moving.

And just like Dean’s orgasm that overtook Dean, so did Castiel’s. Shoving himself as deep as their bodies allowed, he knot swelled and tied the two of them together.

Rushing torrents of warmth flooded Dean’s birth cannel. With the amount of seed being displaced, when Dean looked down, there was a swell forming between his hips.

The teenager’s Omegan brain being satisfied, began to recede; instincts quickly being banished from the forefront of his mind. This feeling of violation and disgust overrode any orgasmic afterglow. 

Before he could start anew with his struggles, there was this sensation that he was becoming acutely aware of, that Castiel was once more sliding over his skin. No longer three-dimensional. 

He was like this large tattoo that covered his body. With Dean’s own body no longer being pinned and held up in place, he fell in a heap onto the floor.

But the teenager could tell the major differences from earlier in the day to right now. That there was still a cock still firmly tied inside his ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay of this newest chapter, for the past couple of days I’ve been running around like a headless chicken getting shit done.  
> (In the amount of the same time I have been sober. That is also a contributing factor too…)

Dean trembled, and a little hazy from the pleasure. His internal muscles fluttered every few moments, in trying to coax out more seed. Which worked, because whenever his insides stilled, more of Castiel’s cum would be deposited. Then it triggered onward to this never-ending cycle.

The teenager was half supported by the door, the cool tiles didn’t help much with his heated skin, especially with Castiel over his person. He didn’t really know how long he was crouched there, it took a while until he felt the Gelum’s member knot softened and the cock recede from his body.

Only a few drops escaped his entrance, before his hole closed. 

Inside Omegas there was this special ‘dam’ that would tightly close itself to ensure that viable semen doesn’t run. A biological mechanism to guarantee conception.

That was when Dean cursed his biology. Wishing then he was a Beta, or at least a Gamma.

It took a while before Dean would rise up from the floor, and taking a quick shower. Wash off the evidence of what had transpired; the semen and sweat that cooled on his skin that made him feel all gross.

When he finally emerged from the warm water, quickly drying off his skin and hair before donning his sleeping clothes. He doubled checked that his clothes covered every bit of skin that Castiel was claiming for himself. ‘The bastard, making this shit harder to hide.’ He thought as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Muttering under his breath that the thing need to move around a little so that he wasn’t all that noticeable. Surprisingly, Castiel accommodated himself until the Gelum was hidden underneath the garments. 

Suddenly, the teenager was struck with exhaustion. Stumbling from the bathroom, Dean made his way to his bed. He was out before his head even hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his dreams, there was this weird sensation that something was probing his anus. Slowly circling with sticky trails in its wake, occasionally dipping in the loose rim before withdrawing and starting over once more. A couple times this thick, ridged, and very long appendage would completely slide into his hole, remaining there for a minute or more then drawing out slowly. Resuming where it left off before it once more fully entered his entrance.

Letting out muffled moans, he would bury his face in his pillow, holding his breath. Anticipating if it would just remain within his ass. Omegan keening for a knot. To be tied, locked; needing to be bred.

Instincts were once more content when finally the knot returned, rapidly expanding, with this rush of cum that traveled deep within Dean.

Feeling that semen join the first mating. Slowly expanding his already gentle swell of his abdomen. 

That was when Dean once more drifted off in uninterrupted slumber.

His internal muscles continuously milked the cock, trying and succeeding in drawing out more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean! Wake up, dad called!”

The teenager’s shoulder was shaken near violently. Bleary eyes trying to focus on the face just the left of him. “Uhhhh….”

“DEAN. DAD CALLED,” Sam said once more. Getting impatient with his older brother.

The elder sibling grumbled, trying to get his voice in order so that it wouldn’t sound so raspy when he spoke. “I-” he coughed a little, his throat still a little dry. “I heard you.” Dean then sat up, rubbing his face.

“He said he’ll be coming back in two days. That he got the monster.” Sam continued. He was still standing by the bed.

Dean nodded his head. Using his left hand to wave away Sam.

Squinting his eyes, Dean stood up, trudging to the bathroom to wash his face. 

When he closed the door, it suddenly hit him why he shouldn’t be alone right now. Especially in the fucking bathroom.

Ripping off his shirt, Dean looked down. It was still there. Castiel was still there. Last night really happened.

This long coiling thing was still on his skin. Tan scales, black fur. At first glance, Castiel looked like this weird tattoo that was a mix of a giant lizard and a wolf. Minus the pointy ears, and paws. No fucking bushy tail either.

Doesn’t make it any better when eerie bright blue eyes blinked up at him in the mirror. Slowly slithering and shifting on his skin.

After a couple of minutes of Dean cursing under his breath, Castiel then finally leaped from his skin to stand right next to him.

On all fours, the Gelum was as tall as his shoulders. 

“Fuckin’ great…” 

Dean then turned until he was facing the creature that mated him. That knotted him.

“You better have a fucking reason that you clinged to me. Then fucking me without my permission!” Dean growled as he glared at this being that just stood there. Staring at him with an unflinching blue gaze.

“I…. I was running out of time.” Castiel said. Shifting from on one paw to the other. Sheepishly.

“Please, do tell.” The teenager snarked.

“My kind can go a period of time where we do not need a host to survive, but when we are nearing our allowed time without, we slowly thin.” The Gelum started, then avoided Dean’s eyes. “It is usually during when we are nearing our Rut. That’s when we start losing control of our physical form. If we do not find a suitable host in which we can pass on our legacy, we slowly die.”

When Castiel said that, Dean felt this fission shoot down his spine.

“When you were there that night, your essence called out to me…” Castiel shifted some more, “with my mind clouded that you were YOU. The Righteous Man. Our offspring. I knew with you, they’d be pure.” With that the Gelum didn’t elaborate more details.

Frustration then took over Dean. A furrow between his eyebrows, his frown deepening. 

“Fucking hell.”

Dean shed the rest of his clothes, he walked into the small cramped shower. In an illusion that he was alone to cleanse himself from the news of what he just heard.

His left hand was gently holding the swell of his stomach.

Gently he put pressure onto it, his asshole relaxed; then the pressure released.

Cum trailed down his thighs. Thick sticky small rivers of cum ran down the drain.

It took a good fifteen minutes of watching the blotchy whiteness and clearness of the water disappear before he was empty. Then he started to lather up his hair in shampoo. Slowly washing himself of the new information of what he learned. Equally slow in rinsing himself off as well.

It was Sammy yelling through the door that he wanted pancakes was what got him out of the shower.

The teenager wasn’t all that happy when he shut the water off, in dealing with Castiel, or the fact he might be pregnant. Against his will.

Castiel was curled into a ball by the door, eyes half closed, watching him.

Dean shouted that he’ll be out soon. To make breakfast.

Castiel didn’t say anything and neither did Dean. The teenager just dried himself off, starting with his short hair down to his nude body.

His nipples were erect, and so was his small prick. Not really used to others seeing him fully nude.

Right before Dean put on his underwear that was made specifically for Omega males, Castiel finally uncurled and got up once more. 

His right forepaw outreached to clasp onto his person again. Where they made contact, Dean watched rapturously, Castiel’s body was two-dimensional. Slithering onto his skin. Coiling and winding until Castiel was once more coving his body again.

The teenager just stared down at the Gelum.

“DEAN!” Sam yelled, fist pounding the door. Snapping out of his thoughts, Dean quickly dressed and opened the door.

“I heard you the first time bitch. I’ll make you food.” Dean snarked at his little brother, playfully pushing him aside to get the ingredients ready for breakfast.

When the batter was made, the skillet was hot, and the first pancake was on. Dean felt this weird sensation that was both foreign yet familiar at the same time. 

Castiel was prodding his orifice once more. His cock was teasing. 

Dean’s hand clutched the spatula in his hand till his knuckles were white with blood loss. 

A couple minutes later, the Gelum’s penis then slipped inside, with the knot forming. Locking them together.

Blushing a furious red, feeling the cum fill and extend his gut again. The mortifying part was right in front of his younger brother.

Dean wasn’t all that sure that if he was the only one that knew, or it was the part where he could do this in front of others that made him slick in the first place….


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I should get a head start on chapter 7. While I’m still sober for the day. That way when I finish it, I’ll at least achieve 8 thousand words or more in total of my work.  
> I honestly have no idea on when I will finish. Or how many chapters I’ll write. So please enjoy!

Breathing heavily through his nose, Dean tried to concentrate one one task at a time. Double checking that the pancake wouldn’t burn. Because he knew that his younger brother would cross his arms and pout, bemoaning at the food if it wasn’t cooked just right.

He learned that the hard way, when they were low on ingredients; Sam wouldn’t touch the food that was placed right in front of him if it wasn’t made right. There was a lot of complaining, and there was a lot of pouting. And there was nights where they both went hungry because Sammy wouldn’t stand for food that wasn’t made in which the directions said.

Dean had to quickly adapt to his younger brother’s expectations. A void that their mother would have filled. Indulging them both on their preferred food. Or demanding that they eat whatever she had provided and made.

A sad fact on that they’ll both never know. Never to experience for themselves.

Dean was so young when she had gone. Bizarre and violent as it was. His memories are murky, and whenever he would try to remember of those happenings, they would come up less clear than the last time he would find himself thinking back.

It was pretty difficult on producing the perfect pancake, when Castiel’s cock would twitch, swiveling deep within. Releasing more cum within Dean’s birth canal.

Inhaling, holding his breath for three seconds, then air exhaling from his nostrils explosively.

His muscles spasm over and over.

Once more he felt his stomach bloat from the amount of fluid was being deposited into his body. There wasn’t much of a change, other than he could see that his shirt was brushing against his light bulge. ‘Hopefully, Sam wouldn’t notice.’

His back ramrod straight, and with slow movements Dean was able to serve his younger brother’s plate without too much attention. Mainly because Sam was so engrossed with his food.

Hastily cutting bitesized pieces with his plastic fork. Taking two bites before having a gulp of water to continue.

Sitting down proved to be a real challenge. Dean had to lean forward slightly so that the Gelum’s member wouldn’t be jostled too much. Even if the teenager was hard, and unable to achieve an orgasm. That would be uncomfortable. Even with trying to alleviate the pressure of his insides, that fullness of having a cock and knot, sent pleasure tingles up and down his spine.

Taking small bites to muffle his barely held back groans. And trying not to shift around so much. Drinking more water so that his body would cool with the ice cold water.

It wasn’t working that well.

Because Castiel would corkscrew his penis; twisting so that he wasn’t ignored in breeding the Omega.

The teenager and his younger brother had to wait until both of them had consumed their food, and in cleaning up the dishes before there ceased to be any movement. Now there was just the waiting for the knot to go down.

Dean could do this. Just clean up the motel room. Make sure that he gets his younger brother to get his stuff together. Leave no traces of their stay. But the wards and runes would have to remain.

Even though John would wipe, scratch, or scuff whatever piece of evidence; Dean would leave them be. Because there would always be someone that would come after them in staying in the room. 

Let’s be honest. Its a shabby room, with thin walls, and nobody is really secure in these types of buildings. And if the supernatural were to come in cause mayhem. At least they’ll have a good chance in not being noticed.

The fucking downside is that they don’t work for Gelums. He’s not even fucking sure what a Gelum is.

Growling a little under his breath. The teenager then quickly went over to his duffle bag in grabbing cleaner clothes for a shower. He is going to have words with the fucking parasite that insists on violating his person.

Stripping and tossing his garments angrily onto the floor. Green eyes bored holes onto Castiel’s head. Imagining that his glare would combust and shrivel up the Gelum into a heaping pile of ash.

“You need to fucking explain what the fuck is going on.” The teenager hissed through clenched teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weirdest thing happened with my DA account. It was deactivated, and I wasn’t the one that deleted my account. SOMEONE IS FUCKING AROUND WITH MY SHIT AND I DO NOT LIKE IT!  
> Anywho……. I need prompts, I need ideas; all the help from you guys on what to do next. Keep me motivated so that I’ll finish the story. Hopefully nothing will happen with the rest of my accounts. And no one deletes my AU account either.  
> People, please be careful, and the fucker that messed with my shit. May you burn in hell. So keep changing your passwords people!

Soon after Dean spoke, he felt that weird sensation that was becoming very familiar. Watching the Gelum shifting around on his skin was still unnerving. But it was just a whisper of movement.

“I- I don’t even know why you fuckin’ picked me! And wh-why the shit you are doin’ to my body!” Dean stuttered. Flustered. Angry. And shamefully aroused.

Once more, the teenager witnessed Castiel’s head surfacing his head on his skin. Like a crocodile peeking its head out of the water. He fucking knows that is one of the things that he’ll never get used to. His thoughts cannot wrap itself around that Castiel can be three-dimensional, in being real; touching and being touched. Then two-dimensional; able to slither onto his skin like a fuckin’ live tattoo. But still very much alive. And intelligent. 

Snorting to himself, Dean thought, not smart enough to ask for permission on leaching onto a host, and using their body for their own gains.

“My body was nearing rut.” Castiel said. Staring up at Dean with his piercing blue eyes. “But soon; I will enter my time of breeding.” He then slowly withdrew from the teenager’s skin. Once more becoming physical. Able to touch and be touched.

His body was curled around Dean, they were still connected with his knot inside the Omega.

“I need to breed. My Rut, if I do not find a mate in which to satiate my instincts, I will slowly become weaker. Loose my physical form. It’ll take days for me to become nonexistence.” Castiel hauntingly said. No longer staring at Dean, but rather looking off into he middle distance. Like he was lost in memories.

“So I did what my brothers haven’t done. Survive.” With that said, Dean could feel the Gelum’s knot shrink, then recede from his body.

The teenager growled. Shoving away Castiel from him. Preceding to get dressed and preparing for the day. Brushing his teeth, and washing his face.

Not paying much attention to the weight of his gut, with all the cum that was resting there. Nor was he acknowledging the creature.

Mulling over the fact that he could be pregnant. It’s not so rare that male Omegas can conceive outside of heat. It just takes the circumstances of which the Omega was in.

Once he was ready, Dean then reached out his hand towards Castiel. Without either of them talking, the Gelum then once more slithered onto his skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I hope you boys are ready,” John said over the phone. “Once I’m there, we’re heading back to Bobby’s. Its about time school will be starting again and I need to enroll you both.”

Dean had the phone on speaker, Sammy was beaming and excited. Happy to once more to be attending and gaining his education again. Dean smiled indulgently.

“I’ll call once I’m within city limits.” John finished. Both boys said their goodbyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Packed up, Dean peeked through the curtain of their room. Looking out for their familiar black car. Checking every fifteen minutes since their father called that he was on the highway, heading towards the outskirts of the city.

Sam couldn’t stay still, buzzing around with energy. Wanting so bad to be at Bobby’s, a familiar place where they could stay for a time.

But neither of them knew how long that they’ll stay.

Right when they heard that well known engine, Sammy ran out the door with his bag over his shoulder. Yelling that he has ‘shotgun’, not even waiting for Dean to chase after him.

The teenager then triple checked around the room, to be sure that they aren’t forgetting anything. He awkwardly walked out. Turning in the motel room key. Then heading to the car.

Acutely aware of the heavy weight of the dick and knot newly tied inside his ass. Though Dean wanted to inform his father of what happened. Of what’s going on. He kept his mouth shut for reasons he doesn’t dare try to overthink.

Taking his seat in the back of the car, the teenager made sure that he acted like there was nothing amiss. Sitting squarely on his ass, that added pressure to the fullness that he was already experiencing. His internal muscles continuously milking Castiel’s member.

Its been that way since the last time Dean has talked to Castiel. Two days ago. In intervals he would feel the Gelum would mate with him. And the teenager wouldn’t fuss about it. Making sure that he didn’t draw that much attention towards himself whenever Castiel would get randy.

Dean’t Omegan brain was more attentive towards his belly. Making sure that it was guarded. Pheromones and actions.

John better not notice a goddamn thing on how his oldest son was acting.

Because whenever Dean would add pressure with his hands as he cradles his stomach. There was this undeniable hardness that wasn’t there before. His gut had this swell to it that Dean has seen in his SexEd pamphlets on pregnancy.

He’s royally fucked.

John is the best Hunter their is. Dean has no idea as to how to keep this from him, or how to explain on what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fucking short chapter. Just need to get the ball rolling again to motivate my sober ass in continuing this story.  
> Ohk, I have been getting these cool ideas about how the rest of the story would go. I’m loving some of them. But I will try and implement most of the prompts that you all have provided me. But I wouldn’t mash up all the ideas into one, I’ll just be taking parts of some and then write down what I like best.  
> But please, don’t stop giving prompts on what you would like the story to evolve into. Because I am treading into waters that I have no idea as to navigate. And if you guys have kinks that you think will be great for the story, by all means, TELL ME!  
> Enjoy!

It took them nearly two days to finally reach Bobby’s place. A very uncomfortable two fucking days for Dean. In trying not to be obvious on what was going on with him, an unknown reason why he was keeping quiet. A subconscious feeling the teenager had, was that John would be disappointed with him. Another part, his Omegan part, wasn’t all that keen of witnessing what would happen to Castiel.

Because John is the type of hunter to not really ask questions first until he offed whatever monster he was faced with. Everyone that knows his father as a Hunter, they would say that he doesn’t tolerate anything that could have and have done harm to people.

The teenager barely drew any attention he had towards his belly, keeping calm whenever he felt the Gelum shifting more than usual. (Dean’s guess would be that he was getting restless.)

During the odd times whenever they would take a small break; either bathroom breaks or quickly buying some snacks at little gas stations on the side of the road, was when Castiel made his move.

He would either just tease Dean to the point he had to stay longer in the bathrooms or outright just entering his ass and knotting once more. It was pretty damn difficult not making little hitched breaths, and trying to control his heartbeat, because Dean’s skin is pretty damn fair. Trying not to blush as much as he elevated himself in his seat so there wasn’t much pressure on his backside.

When they finally arrived at the house, Dean flung himself out first, full sprint towards the door. Right as he had his hand on the knob, Bobby was there.

“ ‘Ey, Uncle Bobby! I gotta go,” Dean rapidly said, not waiting for a response when he barged inside.

“ ‘Ello to ya too.” The older man grumbled, then greeted Sammy and John.

Dean was already in the upstairs bathroom, unable to hear the rest.

The teenager then divested himself of his jacket and shirt, green eyes glaring at Castiel’s tattoo form.

“You damn, fuckin’, thing,” he growled, making sure that he was whispering. Not chancing that someone will walk by the door and hear him talking.

Castiel slithered around on his skin, blinking only in acknowledgment. 

The teenager didn’t bother with questioning, just staring at the mirror, watching Castiel as he shifted around on his skin. There was some things that he already knew. That one: Castiel’s rut has passed. Two: he is now most likely carrying offspring.


	10. Chapter 10

After Dean washed his face he quickly ran back to the car to grab his things to unpack. Triple checking that John, Uncle Bobby, and his younger brother wasn’t around when he ran around like a headless chicken.

Dumping his bags in his own assigned room, he laid out his clothes on his tiny twin bed. Making sure that his clothes were in order. By theme or color; day-time wearing clothes, or his sleeping clothes. All his socks were with its’ correct twin, and which underwear goes with his bras. (Yes, he wears fucking bras. He didn’t want his breast jiggling everywhere when he was on the move.)

All the while trying to ignore Castiel, whenever he slithered, and added pressure onto his skin that he is currently attached to like this sick parasite that doesn’t do anything. Anything other than impregnating him….

Yeah, that was a whole bag of dicks that he isn’t interested of opening and acknowledging right now. But since now that they were with Bobby, and the mostly likely outcome is John will be leaving soon. That’ll make the whole situation less stress raising, is because, Bobby doesn’t hold onto the minute details that John likes to scrutinize. 

And this way, Dean will be able to hide his problem longer, and to funnily enough, protect his Gelum from future harm. His damned Omega hindbrain knows that without the Alpha / Father of his children will have a less than favorable survival chance. Even if he logically knows that this isn’t the fucking stone-age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I coudn't really think of ways to continue this. I was going through a lot of shit. Hopefully soon I'll get right back on to working this.  
> Hashtag: very short chapter. Better than nothing.  
> When I have completed this, I'll turn it into a oneshot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME, HELP YOU!!!!! GIVE ME PROMPTS, ANY KIND OF PROMPTS!!!!
> 
> WANT ME TO KEEP ON WRITING THIS, GIVE ME IDEAS AS TO HOW I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS!!!!
> 
> But whatever ideas you guys give me, I'll tweak it a bit so that it;ll mesh right with the way I write.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Muttering out loud, words that barely made sense, Dean flitted around his room. Trying to ignore the odd sensation of Castiel slithering around on his body. Every couple minutes he’ll check that his door was indeed locked so that Sammy wouldn’t barge into his room; or Uncle Bobby, or heaven forbid, John.

He pointedly focused in not raising his hands to cradle his stomach, to feel out his pouch that was forming. Trying to trick his brain that it wasn’t happening, though he could barely make out the emotions that was radiating off his pseudo-mate. Of contentment. That his Rut successfully bearing fruit.

Dean had a foreboding that this stillness wasn’t going to last. He knows that he’ll be found out. And, he’s terrified that something is going to happen either before or after his young will even get a chance to being born. 

The teenager knew that he has to take one day at a time. Plus, he has a better chance of gestating his young under Uncle Bobby’s roof. That the other father-figure in his life has a better chance of accepting of what is going on with him.

Shit. Castiel. The Gelum.

What about Sammy? How would his younger brother would take this news? Just a month before, John had sat him down and told him the truth.

Even when he was years younger than Dean when their father had told him. But, Dean was relieved that what their father does is finally brought to light.

His younger brother was still trying to get his bearings on what really goes on. Or what John is really doing when he goes on “business trips”. But in a Sammy fashion, he caught an interest in researching all the folklore; in dividing in what was truth and what was false.

Dean shouldn’t have been much surprised as he was.

But, this, is completely different.

Because, John doesn’t really bring back the “haunting” of his hunts back with him when he returns to get the boys. Or brings them back to Bobby’s place.

This is such a shitstorm. 

Breathing deeply, Dean tried to center himself as he stood completely still in one spot. Ignoring his condition, and ignoring his parasite. After a minute, he still felt the damn thing move across his skin.

Sighing harshly through his nose that came out as a hiss, he put all of his clothes into the drawers, from his duffle bag.

Commonly like females of any-other orientation; female Alphas, female Betas, and female Omegas, had bras. Male Omegas also had breasts. Though, the cup size always differentiate with individuals, some don’t even need bras because they were small and nearly nonexistent. Or perky that doesn’t even require for them to wear any at all. Unfortunately for Dean, he needed them. Because he was a little bigger than regular male Omegas. 

Being a C+ cup. 

And whenever he is helping out John on foot, which requires running, he didn’t want to feel his boobs always jumping up and down. That is why he got bras and binders to help with that.

Back to the topic on hand. Is whether or not telling Bobby and or Sammy of what is going on. About Castiel and the “potential” pregnancy. Or the fact that he is bonded to this monster. 

After John leaves of course.

Mother-fucking shit on a stick.


	12. Chapter 12

When I am writing this Fic, I am drunk as a damn skunk. So my grammar isn’t that good. And also, since I haven’t watched the series yet, I have no idea as to how the characters are like: mannerisms, thought process, or how they fucking talk.

This isn’t a new added chapter, just an explanation on my writing in general.

I know you guys really like this. I am trying to figure out a way to continue this story.

You guys have to know that I don’t know how to write past tense or present. Or punctuation stuff.

Nor do I know how to do that fancy stuff with the italics or bolds when I submit a new chapter.

So really I need someone that can do that stuff for me. That will correct my errors and add that fancy stuff we all read on the internet. 

Even right now I am fucking drunk.

DO NOT FORGET TO GIVE ME IDEAS AND KINKS!!!! ANY PROMPTS ARE WELCOMED!!!!!!!!!

That’s all I wanted to say.


End file.
